Black Cats Are Bad Luck
by LawliPop
Summary: When Yami finally finds a way to get a body of his own, the plan backfires and turns him into a kitten instead. And what a coincidence that the one to take this kitten home is none other than Anzu Mazaki. (YamixAnzu)COMPLETE!
1. The Unexecuted Plan

_A/N: Shame on me for starting this fic when I should be focusing on 'Keeper Of The Crown', but I thought the idea was so cute that I had to write it out!! :D Please R&R!!  
  
Summary: When Yami finally finds a way to get a body of his own, the plan backfires and turns him into a kitten instead. And what a coincidence that the one to take this kitten home is none other than Anzu Mazaki. (YamixAnzu)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there'd be a lot **less** dueling and a lot **more **romance in the plot._

**_Black Cats Are Bad Luck_**  
  
Chapter One: The Unexecuted Plan

* * *

Everything was prepared. Yami stood in the middle of the room in his spirit form. Six of the seven Sennen Items were placed around him in a circle. Today was the day. Finally he would be able to have a body of his own. He would now be able to really live again.  
  
Yugi stood off to the side, a worried expression on his face. In his hands he held the Sennen Puzzle tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Yami?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as he moved to place the Puzzle on the floor next to the other Items.  
  
Yami smiled reassuringly at his Light. "I want this, aibou."  
  
The short teen nodded and hesitantly back away again. He started biting his fingernails as thoughts of the upcoming ritual swirled around in his head. "What if it...goes wrong? What if something bad happens. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, aibou. But you shouldn't be so worried. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
The Spirit closed his eyes and began to chant softly under his breath. The Sennen Items each began to glow a bright golden color. Slowly, each of them rose into the air, levitating a few inches above the ground before starting to shine brighter.  
  
Yugi sucked in his breath, his own violet orbs closing tightly together. He was very afraid of this. He didn't know much about the ritual. Yami had been vague with the details about it. But the former Pharaoh had assured that it was completely safe. After all, Bakura had gotten his own body in the same way.  
  
Still, he was worried. The procedure seemed too easy, from what Yami had said. Surely a ritual for manifesting a body would be more complicated than this. Bakura said it just gave out any type of body at random. He was lucky to get a replica body of Ryou. Who knew what type of body Yami would receive.  
  
The Spirit began to recite louder. The Items rose higher into the air, circling him as a black smoke emitted from each of them. It completely covered the other from view. This made the tri-haired boy even more frightened. The chanting grew louder, almost to a deafening point. And then it stopped completely. The dark smoke cleared to reveal....  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wide. Nothing. There was nothing standing where Yami had once been. "Y-Yami...?" he ventured, looking around. He took a step forward. "Yami?!" What had happened? Where had his other gone?!  
  
_'I knew this was a bad idea! Yami could be injured...or worse...'_  
  
"Mew?"  
  
The small teenager blinked a few times, trying to decipher what and where the noise was. Then he heard it again. In the circle of the Sennen Items. Taking a few more cautious steps forward, he gasped loudly.  
  
In the middle of the Items, covered in silky black fur, was a small kitten with glowing amethyst eyes. The kitten 'mewed' at the sight of him and sprang forward, nuzzling against his leg.  
  
Yugi giggled and picked the kitten up. He stared at it intently. Was this really his Yami?  
  
The sound of his grandfather banging on his bedroom door made the boy drop the kitten onto the floor. It hissed at Yugi and scampered across the room. Jumping off the window and down to the first level, it ran off from sight. Yugi gasped again and looked out the window. Yami was nowhere to be seen.  
  
_'Oh no...'_

* * *

Anzu Mazaki smiled as she walked home from dance class. She was glad it was Friday and that she had no school for two days. The past week had been exhausting. Between arriving home from the Battle City tournament and trying to catch up with school, her and most her friends were very tired out. The brunette just couldn't wait to relax for a while.  
  
As she was walking, she was startled to feel something soft and fuzzy brush up against her right leg. Looking down, she saw a small black kitten. She frowned, remembering that one superstition about black cats being bad luck. Normally, she wasn't a very superstitious person. But with all the weird things with the Sennen Items and Spirits, she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
There was something about the kitten's bright amethyst eyes that made that made her forget the fallacy. Those eyes...they were so soul-searching. And they were very familiar. She had seen those eyes somewhere before. She knew them very well. But, for some reason, she could place whom they belonged to.  
  
Brushing the thoughts aside, Anzu picked the kitten up. She rubbed her nose against it's and giggled. "Why aren't you a cute little-" she stopped for a moment, checking the gender, "-boy!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
The teenager laughed and cradled the animal in her arms. "You're so adorable! Oh, and you have no collar. Are you homeless?" The kitten only cocked its head to the side in response. She smiled. "I guess so. How would you like to come live with me?"  
  
The black kitten mewed happily and licked the girl's cheek. Anzu chuckled. "Alright, alright. I take that as a 'yes'. Now...I need a name for you..." Looking the small cat over, she grinned widely as it came to her. "Let's see...you're a black kitten so...I'll call you Yami. Do you like that name?"  
  
The kitten licked her cheek again.  
  
The brunette smiled and rubbed the kitten behind his ears. "You know," she whispered. "There's this Yami I know...he's very handsome. He's a Spirit that lives inside Yugi's Sennen Puzzle. I like him a lot, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me as I do about him..."  
  
Yami the kitten only meowed as a response.  
  
_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_A/N: I hope that didn't suck too bad. Oh, and sorry about the total shortness of this chapter. It's only the prologue. Other chapters will be longer, I promise! Now...[holds up a little box] reviews for the authoress?! [imitates Yugi's puppy eyes]_


	2. New Home, New Feelings

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I didn't think this story would do so well on the first chapter!! Sorry that this chapter is also short! Anyways, R&R!!!

* * *

_**Black Cats Are Bad Luck**_

Chapter Two: New Home, New Feelings

After making a quick stop at the pet store to buy cat food, Anzu opened the door to her two story house and welcomed Yami the kitten to his new home. The black kitten gazed around the foyer, his amethyst eyes large and unblinking. The brunette smiled and crouched down to his level. "I guarantee you'll love it here, Yami," she assured, rubbing the animal behind its ears.

The kitten purred, liking the action, and nuzzled its small face into her hand. Anzu laughed and picked him up. "I can't get over how adorable you are!" She hugged her new pet, cradling him in her arms. "I've always wanted to hug the real Yami," she confessed, blushing. "I don't think he'd like that very much though. He's not a very affectionate...er...Spirit."

Yami mewed as a response and licked her nose.

"...Unlike you," the teen added. "I've always wanted a cat. I never expected that I'd find one in the streets and take it home." She placed Yami on the ground and he scampered off to explore the dwelling. "Funny how things happen," she said to herself, bringing the bag of cat food into the kitchen and storing it under the sink cabinet.

Reaching into the bag again, Anzu pulled out a blue collar. It had a bell in the middle of it so that no matter where Yami wandered off to, she'd be able to hear him. Placing the collar on the kitchen table, she went off in search for her new pet.

* * *

Yami nudged open the door to a room down the hall of the first level of the house. It was painted pink and had pictures of the Black Magician Girl on the wall. In the corner of the room, next to a wooden desk, was a bed with a fluffy yellow mattress.

'_This must be Anzu's bedroom.'_

Pacing back and forth on the white carpet, Yami pondered on the events of that day. First he'd been turned into a cat – no- a kitten, to make it worse. He'd run away from Yugi's house (not actually by choice. More like instinct. Grandpa was just too scary to stay around.) Been taken into Anzu's home as her new pet, and had discovered her feelings for him in the oddest of ways.

'_She'll tell a cat, but she won't tell me how she fells about me. Women are weird.' _

Getting tired of pacing, Yami pounced up on the bed and curled up comfortably into a little ball. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _he wondered idly._ 'The tomb robber got the right body. What could have gone wrong to turn me into...this?' _He grimaced at the thought. _'I hope Bakura doesn't find out about this. I'll never hear the end of it. I can just imagine him now saying: "The King of Fluffballs." And laughing his ass off. Stupid tomb robber and his luck.'_

Closing his eyes, the Spirit-Turned-Kitten didn't notice Anzu walk into the room. Until she began petting him, that is.

"There you are. I was worried about where you had gotten to."

Yami yawned and looked up at her tiredly. He noticed the collar in her hands and allowed her to put it on him without a fuss. Noticing the golden bell in the middle of the collar, he clamped his teeth over it and attempted to bite it off. The thing was ugly. And it didn't suit him at all. Collar, fine. Bell, no.

"No, don't do that," the brunette scolded, taking the bell out of Yami's mouth. "I need this to keep track of you," she explained.

Yami quit trying to remove the bell and settled back down on the bed. Anzu smiled. "Are you tired too? It's been a long week for me." She stepped away and began unbuttoning her blue school vest. The kitten popped its head up in interest. The brunette chuckled and threw the vest over the animal's head. "No peeking," she reprimanded. "You may be just a kitten, but you're still a boy. I know firsthand what perverts boys are."

She turned away and finished changing into some more comfortable clothes. Then she took the vest off Yami's head and giggled. "Now you can look." Placing the clothes in the laundry hamper, she settled down on the bed next to her new pet.

Yami watched as his new 'owner,' slowly fell asleep. He stayed up much longer, his tiredness having left him when she started changing. _'What am I **thinking**?!' _Shaking his furry head, the kitten closed his eyes.

Though he wouldn't admit it to others, Yami had always felt strong emotions towards Anzu. Up until just recently, though, he had never quite known what they were or what they meant. But now, even though he hated to believe it, he was starting to think that he had developed a crush on his brown haired friend.

It wasn't that he hated liking Anzu. No, she was a wonderful person to like. A very likable girl. But...he just didn't really know how to react to it. From what he had heard from other people, like Seto, love was very painful. Yugi had even said that once. It wasn't like what the movies showed it as, that the Spirit knew for sure. Even if he had never actually loved someone before.

After hearing so many depressing things about love, Yami never bothered to look for it. Especially not in a girl like Anzu. She seemed so happy already just with them being friends. Why add love into it? That might just end up making things worse. But...after finding out now how she truly felt about him...

The kitten rose and padded over to the girl's face. She was quite pretty while she slept. So peaceful looking. So tranquil. It was as though she had not a worry at all. And she probably didn't, judging by the soft smile on her face.

'_Are you dreaming good dreams?'_

Tentatively, Yami licked the girl's nose. When she didn't stir, he licked her again on the cheek. After that, he lay back down on the pillow next to Anzu's head. Closing his eyes, the Spirit soon fell asleep.

* * *

Anzu woke up the next morning, surprised to see that it was actually morning and that she had slept the entire evening and night. Looking down at her pillow, she grinned at seeing Yami still slumbering.

'_I'll let him sleep a little longer while I make breakfast,' _she decided.

After washing up quickly in the bathroom, she hurried downstairs and started on breakfast. She turned the oven on and placed a pan on top of it. Grabbing a carton of eggs out of the fridge, she cracked two in the pan. Then she popped some toast into the toaster and waited, all the while singing softly to herself.

_Tinkle. Tinkle. Tinkle._

Anzu raised an eyebrow, looking around to see what could have made the light noise. When not seeing anything, she shrugged her shoulders and continued with cooking. It was silent again.

_Tinkle. Tinkle. Tinkle._

The brunette whirled around again. It had stopped now. What was it?!

"Mew!"

The teenager let out a little squeak of surprise, looking to the floor and seeing Yami sitting by her feet. His long tail was wrapped around him, swishing back and forth leisurely.

Anzu smiled and placed a hand over her heart. "You scared me," she admitted. "I forgot you had that bell on. Are you hungry?" Yami mewed and started rubbing against her leg. "You must be. You didn't eat anything yesterday."

After placing her eggs on the table, she reached under the sink cabinet and pulled out the bag of tuna cat food. Pouring it into a bowl, she set it down by the foot of the table. She then placed a bowl of milk there for him too. "Eat up," the girl instructed, sitting down and munching on her own breakfast.

Yami inched forward and gingerly sniffed the cat food in the bowl. He then back away, realizing it was a type of fish. _'I hate fish.'_ Looking to the other bowl, he was relieved to see it was filled with milk. At least that was a drink he enjoyed. He lapped at the milk, happy to finally get something in his stomach.

"Oh, Yami," came Anzu's voice. She sounded upset. "You didn't eat your tuna." She picked up the bowl and sighed. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's not expired." She placed it back down on the floor and took the kitten in her arms. "It's not healthy for you to only drink the milk. You have to eat too."

Yami closed his eyes, not really caring. The brunette exhaled noisily and brought her plate to the dishwasher. "What am I going to do if you don't eat? I don't want you getting sick." She went back into her bedroom and sat on the bed.

The black kitten ignored her speaking and focused on making himself comfy by snuggling into her stomach. Anzu giggled as he started purring. She ran her fingers along his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, it's Saturday. What do you suppose we should do, Yami?" she questioned the baby cat.

Yami blinked lazily and looked up at her with clear amethyst eyes. He yawned and placed his head back down on her arm. His long tail swished back and forth. The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're not a lot of help. Maybe I'll call Yugi and we can hang out."

The teenager frowned. She knew the real reason as to why she'd want to hang out with the short boy. It was in hopes that he would switch with Yami and let them spend the day together. She felt bad because it was kind of as though she was using her best friend. But it was the only way she ever got to see the Spirit outside the dueling arena.

'_No...I can't do that to him...'_ Anzu looked out the window. "It wouldn't matter anyways. Yami has no interest in me..." She didn't notice her new pet's head snap up as she said this.

* * *

A/N: :D I hope everyone liked the update! Sorry again that it was so short! This is my first stab at a comedy story so I don't have very many ideas. Hopefully, future chapters will be longer! R&R please? [uses Yugi's puppy dog eyes again]


	3. Litter Boxes and Diaries

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!! No big author note this chapter, but if you want to hear a little news about Yu-Gi-Oh R duel 2 (which has a bit of YamixAnzu in it), please read it at the bottom! Now, R&R please!!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there'd be a lot **less** dueling in the plot and a lot **more** romance!_

_**

* * *

Black Cats Are Bad Luck**_

Chapter Three: Litter Boxes and Diaries

* * *

Yami lazily opened his eyes, waiting a few minutes for them to adjust to the brightness of the room before looking around. Immediately, he noticed he was alone and that Anzu was nowhere to be seen in her bedroom. Standing up and stretching, the kitten jumped off the bed and walked out the door.

Treading quietly down the hallway, he poked his head into the bathroom. When seeing no Anzu, he came back out and continued into the kitchen. And there, sitting at the kitchen table all dressed up in the Domino High girl's uniform, was his supposedly 'missing owner'.

The brunette was flipping through a fashion magazine and eating a fruit salad. Letting out a small meow, Yami quickly drew her attention. She smiled widely and abandoned her breakfast, walking over to the black kitten and getting on her knees in front of him. "Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?" she questioned while petting him under his chin.

Yami purred in response and nuzzled his face into her hand.

Anzu chuckled. "I hope that's a yes." She took the kitten in her arms and stood up. "I have to go to school soon s I won't be able to see you until about three-thirty this afternoon. Just make yourself comfy here and remember to use your litter box if you need to go potty." She winked at the end of the statement. "Wouldn't want my parents to come home and find your business everywhere."

Yami looked over to the litter box in disgust. Anzu had bought it for him on Sunday.

"_Yami! I have a present for you!"_

_The kitten pranced into the living room, greeting Anzu with a soft meow. The brunette was standing next to a white sand-filled box. Since he had never seen such a thing before, Yami was quite confused._

_Anzu picked up her pet and placed him in the box. Yami's nose wrinkled at the smell and he tried to hop back out. "No, no, no," she scolded, holding him in place. "This is your litter box. You have to use this to do your 'business'." _

_The spirit-turned-kitten stared at her blankly through his amethyst eyes. Standing still where she held him for a few minutes, he waited for her to remove her hands. When she did, he stood there for a few minutes. Then he grew bored. Meowing, he attempted to jump out of the litter box. _

_The brunette sighed. "I guess you don't have to go. Oh well. It's there if you need it."_

'_Thank god spirits don't go to the bathroom,'_ Yami thought happily.

A loud honk came from outside the house. The small animal jumped and hid behind the chair Anzu had previously been sitting in. The teenage girl giggled at the action.

"That's just Jounouchi and the guys," she explained. "They always pick me up in the morning."

Yami came out from behind the chair and leaped up onto the windowsill. Sure enough, a green car sat at the end of the driveway with all the windows rolled down. Jounouchi sat in the front seat, hands on the steering wheel and head bobbing to whatever vile music he was listening to. _'Probably 'rap,'_ he decided. _'That's the kind of stuff a pervert like Jou would listen to.'_

Personally, the spirit couldn't understand why that type of music was so popular. It just seemed...trashy. When he was Pharaoh and, well, **_alive_**, the people enjoyed classical music and instrumentals. It was classy.

'_Times really have changed. Pity.'_

In the passenger seat next to the blonde was Honda, also bobbing his head to the music. Yami really didn't like Honda that much. In his opinion, the brunette was too much of a skirt-chaser and also not too bright. But, since he was one of Yugi's friends, he tolerated him.

Speaking of Yugi, the little tri-haired teen sat in the back seat. His hands covered his ears to block out the loud music and he was constantly looking outside as if trying to find something.

Anzu came over and smiled down at Yami. "I have to go now," she whispered. "See you later!" After kissing him on the head, she opened the door and, after locking it behind her, ran down the driveway to Jounouchi's car.

Yugi came out and opened the door for her, blushing when she gave hum an appreciative hug. After everyone was settled in the car, it pulled off the curb and sped down the road in the direction of Domino High School.

* * *

Yami paced back and forth on the carpet of the living room floor. Stopping for a moment, he glanced up at the clock hopefully. He growled to himself when he saw it was only 12:21.

'_I'm so bored! This is even worse than staying inside the Sennen Puzzle while Yugi's at school. At least I was able to talk to him through our link. Now I'm alone. I hate being alone!'_

Sighing loudly, he made his way into Anzu's room. Since there was nothing else to do at the Mazaki house while his 'owner' was at school, he could at least explore her bedroom. Nudging the door opened, he looked around.

It was as normal as it ever was. Clothes strewn everywhere and the bed not made. While living with her for the past few days, Yami had noticed that Anzu had the weirdest habit of making her bed in the evening. As in, before dinner or maybe a little bit earlier. What was the point of making a bed a few hours before sleeping in it was what Yami wanted to know. He just found it very strange. Indeed, Anzu was a very strange person.

Or maybe it was just women. The whole female gender seemed to be crazy, from the spirit's viewpoint.

Looking around again, Yami noticed an unfamiliar purple book laying slightly open at the edge of the bed. _'I didn't notice that before.' _Approaching the bedside, he stared up at the small book. After jumping up on the bed, he studied its cover.

It was pretty plain, with the exception of a red heart in the middle with the word 'Diary' written in the center of it. Seeing no harm in it, the kitten flipped the book open with his left paw. _'Heh, funny. I'm left handed and left pawed!' _Yami thought with a laugh. Then he groaned. _'This body is making me act crazy. Like yesterday when I chased that rubber mouse.'_ He paused in thought to look at his reflection in the mirror._ 'Spirits are **not** meant to be turned into kittens,'_ he concluded. _'It does things to them.'_

Turning his thoughts and attention to the open diary, Yami quickly began to read the first page.

_**Anzu Mazaki's Diary**  
__Date: August 3rd, 2004  
__Time: 6:04 pm  
__Entry 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day as a junior at Domino High. It was pretty uneventful. Yugi and I have almost all the same classes together. The only exception is during my dance class, he has ceramics. I have British Literature with Ryou and Jounouchi; and Shizuka and I both have gym and Algebra 2 together. Honda doesn't have any classes with me, but we do see each other at lunch period. Ryou also has the same Chemistry. I'm glad he's good at science and things like that, because I most certainly am not. _

_After school today, Yugi showed me this odd puzzle that he had completed. It was shaped exactly like an Egyptian pyramid (only upside down) and was made of real gold! Yugi called it the Sennen Puzzle and said he had found it in the back of his grandpa's storage closet. He also said he had been working on it for the past eight years. It's a good thing he's so patient. I would have given up on it long before then. _

_The strange thing about this Sennen Puzzle is the feeling I got when I touched it. My hand became so warm and that warmth seemed to just spread throughout my entire body. It was the weirdest feeling ever. But...it was also quite enjoyable for some reason. I just don't understand what it was. I also felt as though there was another presence in the room with us. Not a physical presence. It was something else. _

_I don't know. Maybe I was just too tired from the first day of school. I should really get my homework done though. I'll write more tomorrow._

_-Anzu _

Yami blinked a few times, reading the passage over. _'I don't understand....Are these Anzu's thoughts or something?' _He looked down at the book. _'I guess that's what a diary is. A thoughts book. I wonder if Yugi has one.' _

After reading the second and third pages, he found that her thoughts lead up to duelist kingdom. Not wanting to remember that, he decided to see what else was in Anzu's thoughts besides that. Flipping to the middle of the book, Yami decided to read another entry.

_Anzu Mazaki's Diary  
__Date: October 7th, 2004  
__Time: 10:56 am  
__Entry 31_

_Just a short entry today, Diary. Today was the most amazing day ever. I swear, it was incredible. You know how I told you yesterday that Yugi wanted me to spend more time with the Spirit of his puzzle to cheer him up? Well that's what I got to do! I had a whole day alone with him. And I must say, after today, I have fallen even more in love with him. --_

Yami stopped reading. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the last sentence in the first paragraph. He read it six more times to make sure he had it correct. When he was sure he did, his thoughts turned into chaos. _'This is when she fell in love with me? How did this happen? Why me? Why did she tell a stupid diary and **not **me?!'_

"Yami! I'm home!"

The spirit looked up at hearing Anzu's voice. Pouncing down to the floor, he ran out into the foyer to greet her. He didn't expect Yugi to be standing next to her though. 

"Mew?"

Yugi's eyes grew wide and he came forward. "Yami?" he asked, worry in his voice.

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh R, Duel 2 NOTE: In this manga episode 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yami is dueling with some crazy guy who used to work for Pegasus. I think his name is Tenma. Anyways, Tenma thinks that Yami hurts Pegasus, and Pegasus supposedly means a lot to him. So, as revenge, Tenma takes something that means a lot to Yami. This is, of course, Anzu! Well, Yami gets all mad and tries to charge at him (well, he probably wouldn't since he's ½ this guy's size), being held back by Jou and Honda. So he vows to get Anzu back. And this just proves again that the romance between these two truly does exist in the series!! Yahoo!!_

_A/N:[sigh] Another short chapter. I suck. I may not have said this before, but this is going to be a fairly short fic. Maybe about 3 more chapters. Depending on what ending I want to give it._

_About the bed-making thing, that is something I sometimes do. And yes, it is a little weird, but I am sometimes just too friggin' lazy to make it in the mornings!! Oh, and sorry if anyone out there likes rap music. I sort of bashed it in this chapter. I'm not a big rap fan and, judging by how proper Yami seems to be, I don't think he would be either. Anyways, [holds up little box] Reviews for the authoress?? [Gives Yugi chibi eyes] _


	4. My Yami, Your Kitten, and Rabbits

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been catching up on schoolwork! It's taking forever! Oh, and people wanted to know what Yu-Gi-Oh R was. Well, look at the note below! Now, just R&R!!!

Disclaimer: ugh...I don't own it....

* * *

_**Black Cats Are Bad Luck**_

Chapter Four: My Yami, Your Kitten, and Rabbits

Yami, in all his three thousand years of existence had never seen anyone look so shocked, angered, depressed, enraged, embarrassed, saddened and flustered all at the same time. Anzu was the first. And right now, she had all those emotions and more on her face as she stared disbelievingly down at her 'pet' and Yugi.

Yugi was looking around the room, not sure what to expect next from his childhood friend. At the moment, she looked as though she was debating whether to burst into tears or strangle someone. Neither one of those was better than the other. He would hate to see his best friend crying and also really wouldn't want to be on the receiving on of her angry.

Yami, on the other hand, was very amused by the brunette's many expressions. He also thought it was really cute that her cheeks glowed pink with embarrassment and frustration. Laying down on the carpet of the living room, he cocked his head to the side, thinking about the conversation he had just witnessed between Yugi and Anzu.

_Yugi's eyes grew wide and he came forward. "Yami?" he asked, worry in his voice._

_Anzu stared at her best friend, an eyebrow raised as she took a step forward. "How did you know that's what I named it? I mean, I told you about my new kitten at school, but I had never told you his name."_

_Yugi looked unsurely from the black kitten to the brunette. Finally, he picked Yami up and looked him over. There was no doubt in his mind. This was his dark half. ...And he had been living in Anzu's house for the past few days. _

'_That's dirty, Yami,' he thought to himself. Faintly, he was pretty sure he could hear a chuckle from the other end of the mental link. _

"_Erm...Anzu?" _

"_Yeah?" She asked, coming over and petting the kitten behind its ears. Yami purred loudly. _

_Yugi frowned. "This...this **is** Yami."_

_Anzu laughed. "Yeah, that's his name. Tell me, how did you guess? Is it because of his dark fur?" She wondered._

"_No, no...It's...erm...because he **is** Yami." When seeing the blank expression on her face, he held up the Sennen Puzzle. "I never told you, but...the other day Yami and I tried this spell to get him his own body..."_

"_That's great! Did it work?"_

"_Let me finish," Yugi pleaded, clutching the chain of the Puzzle. Immediately, Anzu closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. "It did work. Yami did get a body...but...just not the kind he had hoped for." When seeing her questioning gaze, he sighed. "He was turned into a kitten. This kitten." He held Yami up. _

_Anzu's eyes went unbelievably wide. Taking a step backwards, she opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out and she just looked from Yugi to the kitten, and then back to Yugi. Her mouth opened and closed a few more times. "I-I...I don't...u-understand..."_

"_This is my Yami," the short boy repeated. _

_The brunette was silent as she went through the information in her mind. Finally, her eyes narrowed. "That **PERVERT**!" she yelled. She glared at Yami. "And you slept in my **bed**! And-and I told you my deepest secret! Oh, Jesus, I told you that I liked you and I didn't even know that it was you! This is so wrong! I've been living with an attractive spirit in my house thinking he was just a helpless kitten!" she ranted on, anger building. _

_Yami secured himself in Yugi's arms, his claws digging slightly into the boy's skin to make sure Anzu couldn't come and take him or something like that._

"_Ouch!" Yugi yelped. _

'_Sorry, aibou. I just don't want her killing me. And judging by how angry she looks, I think she might try.'_

"I-I just can't believe that you didn't tell me sooner, Yugi!"

The tri haired teenager apologized. "I didn't know." He shot a glare at Yami. "**_Someone_** didn't contact me through our mind link! Even though he probably knew how **_worried_** I was!" He was silent for a few moments, just gazing at Yami. "Don't you try to tell me that you're sorry!" he scolded after a few moments.

Yami hissed and scampered behind the couch. _'You see why I didn't want to speak to you?! You're mean when you're angry.'_

Yugi didn't listen. Instead, he apologized to Anzu again. "If I would have known, I would have told you." He heard his Dark snort through their link. "I am not a goody-goody, Yami. I just don't think Anzu deserved to be, well, misled like this."

Anzu sat down on the couch and looked sadly in front of her. "I just can't believe what I told you. I feel so embarrassed." She blushed, lowering her head shamefully.

Yami came out from his hiding spot and leapt up onto the couch. He had to admit that he felt pretty bad for not contacting Yugi. It would have spared Yugi the worry and Anzu the mortification.

'_Tell her I'm sorry,' _he said through the link. The short boy nodded and told her. _'And tell her that I didn't mean to make her feel humiliated and mad.' _Yugi did so. _And tell her that I care about her.' _Yugi did as told, smiling slightly at the darkening blushing on the brunette's face. _'But whatever you do, don't tell her that I read her diary...' _Yugi told her anyways.

"He did **_what_**?!"

* * *

Two hours later, Yami was squashed between Yugi and the arm of the Bakura's brown leather couch. Pouting, he glared the glass coffee table placed in front of the sofa and holding some soft drinks.

Ryou had gone to retrieve his dark half who had gone upstairs with Malik earlier that morning. "They've been unusually quiet," he had said before venturing up the stairs.

Anzu, much to both Yugi's and Yami's disappointment, had opted to stay at home. She claimed to have far too much schoolwork to do and that she had to sort everything out.

"How many times have I told you that you're not allowed to build explosives in my house, Bakura? How many times?!" Ryou yelled from the top of the staircase. There was a mumbled reply. "Don't you talk to me like that! Remember, you got this body from me and you're living under my roof. So whether you like it or not, you're going to half to follow **_my_** rules!"

Bakura scoffed and barreled down the stairs. An angry Ryou came right behind him followed by a smirking Malik shortly afterward. "Now, I want you to throw those things out!"

"Make me, weakling!" Bakura replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh that's **_real_** mature," the white haired teen snapped, pushing the Spirit onto the couch.

Bakura grinned when he spotted Yami at the other end of the couch. "What's this?" he asked innocently, picking the kitten up by the neck. Yami hissed. "My, my if it isn't the **_almighty Pharaoh_**!" He grinned. "Forgive me if I don't bow your highness."

Yami hissed again, trying to bite the Tomb Robber's hand.

Bakura burst out laughing, his eyes shining with delight. "Oh, can't quite reach; can you King of Fluffballs?"

The black kitten pouted. _'Called that one,' _he thought bitterly. Once released, he pounced back onto Yugi's lap.

Ryou sighed loudly. "Bakura, stop being such an asshole. Now," he sat himself down in the rocking chair opposite of the couch. "We, well, Yugi and Yami actually, need your help with something."

"Oh really?" Bakura asked, grinning.

"Yes, now stop acting like an idiot." Ryou took a sip of his Pepsi from the table and leaned back in the chair. "We need you to tell us exactly what happened after you recited the spell to get your own body. I didn't see you until almost two weeks after that so I don't know what had happened."

The white haired Spirit clasped his hands together, rocking back and forth on his bum. His brown eyes scanned the room for a moment, trying to delay giving an answer for as long as possible.

"Bakura..." his former host prompted.

"Oh hell," The Tomb Robber pointed the blonde Egyptian leaning against the wall. "I was staying at Malik's apartment for that week and a half."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why would you stay there?"

Bakura growled. "I'm getting to that, midget." He put his arms behind his head and a light blush crept into his cheeks. "I didn't want anyone, especially Ryou since I always called him week, to see me as what I was until later on."

Ryou was now very interested as he leaned forward eagerly to hear the rest of the story. "What were you?" he asked when nothing else came. The Spirit was silent for a few more minutes. "Oh, come on, what were you? It can't be that bad! Tell us!"

"RABBIT!" Bakura suddenly shouted; his face pink. Everyone else in the room, save Malik, all looked perplexed by the sudden outburst. "I was...a little...white... rabbit..." he said slowly, not believing that he was actually saying this out loud.

Yami, in his mind, started howling with laughter. Yugi scolded him for being rude. _'You're not much better off. You're a kitten.'_

'_Shut up, Yugi.'_

Ryou was giggling quietly to himself, a hand placed over his mouth to stifle the noise. Bakura was shooting death glares at everyone in the room, including Malik who had decided to join in on the laughter. "Yeah, well at least I wasn't a kitten," he snorted, indicating Yami who started hissing again. Once the laughter died down, he sat brooding. "The spell takes up to two weeks to complete, so I changed from a small rabbit to what I am now by the end of two weeks. Yami will be a cat for a while still."

"Grand," Yugi whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah, good luck," Bakura grinned. "I'd hate to take care of that bastard."

Yami glared at the other Spirit then turned back to Yugi. _'Can I stay at Anzu's again?'_

* * *

A/N: I actually thought this chapter was pretty funny. Then again, since this is my first time writing a comedy, I think anything stupid is funny. :D Well, please R&R!!

Yu-Gi-Oh R NOTE: So, people want to know what Yu-Gi-Oh R is? Well, to put it simply, since the original Manga Yu-Gi-Oh is officially over, Kazuki Takahashi being the awesome guy that he is, decided to write ANOTHER Yu-Gi-Oh Manga, Yu-Gi-Oh R. It doesn't follow the regular manga. Yami is still teh spirit of the puzzle and he duels for Yugi still. There is more information on Janime's site: Yu-Gi-Oh Animation By Janime. There is also manga scans at Jenniyah's Yu-Gi-Oh! Scanlations site. If you want more info, go to those places. That's about as much as I know about it. OH! And Takahashi-sama is also writing a new Anime series: Yu-Gi-Oh DM Genex or something like that. I think that one has different characters though. Go to Janime's site for info on that too!

TOODLES for now!

R&R!


	5. Kitten Craze

A/N: Much thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I was so shocked to see 83 reviews!! It made me so happy!! I'm glad everyone likes the fic!! Moving on... Sorry for the loong, long, _**LONG**_ wait!! Oh, also, sorry in advance for the incredible shortness of this chapter. It's not very funny, either. Sort of more like a...pervert humor. And you can thank little not-so-ionnocent kitten Yami for that. Erm...fluff warning! Major fluff in the end! Just a heads up!! :D R&R!! :D

Disclaimer: we know. I'll just shut up and let you read!!

* * *

_**Black Cats Are Bad Luck**_

Chapter Five: Kitten Craze

* * *

Yami didn't know what to think when Anzu slammed the door on his and Yugi's faces.

'_I told you she wouldn't want you to stay with her. I wouldn't want you living with me if I were her.'_

The kitten rolled his eyes and began scratching at the door with his paw. He mewed innocently and tried scratching the door again.

After a few moments, the door opened and Anzu came into view with an apologetic look on her face. Yugi seemed somewhat relieved, glad that she wouldn't yell at them again, and Yami felt very smug at the moment.

The brunette reached down and picked Yami up. Automatically, he started purring and snuggled into her arms.

He didn't notice her lips curl into a smirk until it was too late and she had flipped him upside down. Now facing the concrete floor, his eyes widened considerably as she spanked him on the bum.

Yugi burst out into laughter at the wave of horror from Yami's side of the link. _'What's the matter, Yami? Can't take a punishment?' _he joked.

Yami blinked a few times, his eyes still as large as dinner plates. _'I...I've just been **violated** by a teenage school girl.'_

The tri haired teen giggled. "I don't think he liked that," he said to the blue eyed girl.

Anzu grinned and gave Yami one more spanking for good measure. "He deserved it." The kitten hissed, glaring up at the two of them and scrambling to get out of his punisher's grasp.

Yugi took his Dark back from Anzu and rolled his eyes at the curse words flowing through their link. "I guess we'll get going now. See you, Anzu." He started to walk away, but the brunette stopped him.

"I was only joking. I...I don't mind if he stays here."

The short boy raised his eyebrows. He glanced down at Yami. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Anzu nodded and took Yami back in her arms. Yami was hesitant, but relaxed after a few moments. "O-okay then. See you tomorrow, Anzu."

Anzu nodded and bid her friend goodbye. When he was out of site, she went back inside and closed the door. Placing Yami on the floor, she looked around the house. "So...what should we do?"

The black kitten didn't answer. Instead, he chose to walk away from her and towards the bedroom. "Oh no you don't," she scolded. "Now that I know what you really are, my bedroom is off limits."

The spirit-turned-kitten pouted and sulked away, his tail between his legs.

* * *

The week flew by rather quickly. It was uneventful for Yami, since school was in session every day except on the weekend. He was just glad it was over. Though Anzu had been kind enough to let him stay with her, that didn't necessarily mean she had been **_kind_** to him. She had been down right nasty.

Well, as nasty as Anzu Mazaki could get.

She had forced him to eat tuna, his least favorite food. And she had exchanged his collar for one with an even bigger bell on it. The spirit was mortified when she put it on him. She had also given him three baths.

Now, Yami liked being clean as much as the next person, but it was truly discomforting to have someone else – someone else of the opposite sex – scrub your entire body.

But then again, at night before she went to bed, she would let him sit on her lap as she watched TV. And she still let him sleep in her room. Just on the floor, not her bed.

When she was asleep, though, he'd hop up onto her bed. She never knew. It was just Yami's little secret, because he liked sleeping with her. Listening to her breathing every night just seemed to calm him.

And then there was another secret of his. One that he was afraid might have slipped through the link and been heard by his other half. It was a dirty little secret, and Yami was very proud of it.

He had seen Anzu in the shower on Wednesday evening.

He was proud of that perverted accomplishment, and he would die a happy spirit because of it.

Now, Yami was perched on the kitchen counter, watching as the brunette cooked dinner. Oh how the former-pharaoh yearned to eat a normal meal. Only a few more days, and he'd be able to taste Anzu's delicious cooking with a brand new **_human_** body of his very own.

Anzu was humming to herself as she stirred the soup. Glancing over at the black kitten, she smiled to herself. It had been an interesting past few days with Yami living with her in the form of a household pet.

Though she didn't let him know, she knew that Yami hopped onto her bed every night. And, even though it made her feel embarrassed and angered at the same time, she didn't do anything to stop him.

Even though he was in the form of a kitten, the thought of Yami in the same bed as her made her feel all warm inside. She wondered what it would be like if he didn't have that body right now and he slept in her bed.

'_Not that he'd ever get the chance,' _she thought, pushing the thoughts out of her mind. _'He'd still be living with Yugi if he never turned into a kitten.'_

As much as it hurt her to think about it, she knew that she'd have to let Yami go live with the Mutous again once he got a regular body. It really made her sad. As much as she had felt embarrassed, enraged, hurt, violated and betrayed this past the ancient spirit had been an...interesting...experience to say the least.

'_He can't live here though, once he's a human. My parents would never allow it, and I'm sure Yami would much rather go back to living at the game shop with Yugi. After all, Yugi's probably a lot more fun to be around than I am.'_

Anzu blushed slightly and looked towards Yami again. He was licking his paws as an effort to clean them. She chuckled and began stirring her soup once more.

'_If I keep letting my mind wander, I'm going to overcook this,'_ she said to herself in a scolding manner. _'But it's so easy to get distracted when you're thinking about Yami,'_ she reasoned with a smile.

Yami stretched and walked nearer to the stove. He purred when the brunette reached over and scratched him behind the ears. While living with her, the spirit had discovered that his ears were one of the more sensitive spots on his body. And he'd always love when she'd tickle him there.

Looking down at the kitten, Anzu took out a spoon from the cutlery drawer and dipped it into the soup. After blowing on it to make it cool, she lowered it to his mouth. "This is called 'Pastina'," She explained, giggling as he began licking the broth off of the spoon. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Mew."

The brunette smiled and dipped the spoon back in the pot to give him another sample. "When I was little, my mother would always make it for me. It's been my favorite food since I can remember. It's a very simple soup, but it is very delicious."

"Mew."

She giggled and grinned. "You're cute as a kitten, Yami. I can't tell if I'll like you better if you're a human." Yami didn't respond. "I know you're eager to get a regular body. And your cute as a human too, I just love kittens."

Yami waited for another sample of the soup. It had been very good, like she said. A very simple flavor, but indeed very tasty. The only flaw he could find in it was that it needed cheese. If it had cheese in it, it would be his favorite food.

Anzu dipped the spoon back into the pot to give Yami one last taste. "– ouch!" She yelled, dropping the spoon on the floor as the hot liquid spilled all over her hand. "Ouch," she repeated, looking around for a washcloth.

It turns out she didn't need one. For, before Anzu could even find one, Yami began licking the soup from her fingers. This caused her face to turn bright red. When the soup was off her fingers, he nudged her hand open with his nose and licked the palm of her hand until it was dry. Anzu felt as though her face looked like a tomato.

Especially when the spirit leaned towards her face and...licked her **_lips_**.

Blushing like mad, the brunette turned the stove off hurriedly. "I-I think the soup is about d-done," she stuttered.

And yet another accomplish Yami was very smug on. Kissing – well, **_licking_**, in this body – Anzu.

* * *

A/N: See? The cute fluffiness of this last scene makes up for the lack of humor in this entire chapter! That's my belief, at least. :D I'd take fluff over humor any day. But that's just me, and I'm a romantic sap. Now, I must go study for a Chemestry quiz that I have tomorrow!! Soooooooooo....(holds up little box) Reviews for the authoress? It will inspire me to write the next, and maybe the _**LAST **_chapter, of this little ficlet!


	6. How it All Ended

A/N: Yes! After a practically 5-month disappearance, I update this fic once more! And for the last time, since this is the final chapter! So, eh, I hope you dont all hate me too much for the delay! This chapter is good though, I promise! Lotsa fluff and stuff! Please RR!

* * *

_**Black Cats Are Bad Luck**_

Chapter Five: Nakedness

* * *

"So, everyone must be wondering how this... happened? Or how it ended, maybe?"

Anzu looked around the small group of her friends. A light blush was painted across her cheeks as she sat on the bed next to an equally flustered looking, **_human_**, Yami.

Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I would like to know." He smirked, and that only made the brunette's blush intensify.

"Well...the story's quite an," the teenager looked over at the spirit for some help. He just glanced away. "Interesting one?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, that sort of sums it up in one word." He scratched the back of his head and pulled the yellow sheets more over himself. "Care to tell it, Anzu?" he asked sweetly.

Anzu pouted. "Well, I take it you aren't volunteering to...so I guess so." She looked towards her friends. "Well, I'm sure Yugi told you that for the past week, Yami has been a...a feline." The others nodded, sniggering. The spirit-turned-human glared at them viciously. "Yes, well, I'm sure Yugi also told you that for the past week...he's been living at my house...and half the time I didn't even know it was him."

Yugi, who was seated comfortably on the floor, frowned. "But how did **_this _**happen?" he questioned, tugging at the sheets of his friend's bed that were currently wrapped around the brown-haired girl and the former pharaoh. Immediately, the both flushed.

"I just wanted to have a little fun," Yami confessed, his cheeks tinged pink. "I didn't expect for the whole gang to come barging in, though," he added with sarcasm and embarrassment evident in his voice. "I'll tell this part of the story, since Anzu was asleep and doesn't remember."

_Large, crimson eyes slowly opened. It wasn't dark outside, and the digital clock read 8:05 a.m. Yami shook his head, irritated when a golden- blonde bang fell into his face. Reaching up, he swatted it away with his hand. And then he froze. Reaching up again, he examined the human hand that was attached to a clearly human wrist. _

_Jumping to his feet – which he noticed were connected to two long, slim human legs – he ran to the nearest mirror to examine himself. Staring back at him on the other side was a fully human version on his spirit self. Only taller. And much more attractive, in his opinion. _

"Yami! You're so narcissistic!" Yugi yelled, slapping his Dark on the leg.

Yami smiled. "I'm just stating the truth, aibou. I can't help it if I noticed how good-looking I am." He ran a hand through his hair, and yelped when Yugi threatened to pull the covers from his nude body. "Okay, okay! On with the story, then..."

"_I...I'm human!" Yami whispered in disbelief, touching his face with excitement. "I can feel...Damn, my hands are frigid." Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he flushed when he noticed he was completely naked. _

'_Great...I don't have any clothes here. I mean, I was a cat...and cats don't get dressed.' Tugging at his hair, he sighed. 'This isn't good.' Upon hearing a loud sigh, his gaze traveled to the bed which was occupied by a certain brunette girl. A smirk formed on his lips. 'Or maybe it is a good thing after all...' _

_Sauntering over to the bed, he stopped when he reached the edge. Reaching down, he ran his left hand through her short, sleep-tousled brown hair. A smile graced his lips. It felt so nice just to do that simple action of running his hands through her hair._

_Anzu sighed again and pressed her face against his hand. A smile formed on her lips, and she was obviously dreaming of good things. "Mmm...Yami," she breathed out._

_Yami grinned and trailed the hand down her face. "Yes?" he answered, almost laughing aloud when she continued to talk to him through her sleep._

"_Yami...please..."_

"_Please what?" The spirit-turned-human questioned, lying down next to her on the bed. Her body instantly gravitated towards his, and she snuggled up close next to his body. _

"_Yami," she giggled. "Stop it."_

"_I'm not doing anything," he murmured, chuckling. "You're just dreaming." Yami leaned forward and planted a small kiss upon her lips. "Now I'm doing something," he explained as he trailed his lips down her jaw line. _

_Anzu sighed and clung to the warm body next to her. A small smile formed on her lips as her body slowly began to awaken due to the petal-soft kisses being showered on her face. On sleepy blue eye opened, followed by the other. "Yami," she whispered, "you're so warm." _

_And she closed her eyes again, falling silent for a couple of moments. Then the former-pharaoh felt her body stiffen and her hands, which were resting comfortably on his bare chest, tightened into fists. Anzu's eyes shot back open wide filled with disbelief and...Was that fear?_

"_Oh, my god!" She screeched, fighting desperately to detach herself from his arms...and at the same time wanting to stay locked against him. Her azure eyes quickly looked over his body and then her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. "Y-you're naked!"_

"_Well obviously."_

_Anzu began to panic. "Oh, god...how did this happen! How are you...human? And why the hell are you in my bed naked!"_

_Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just woke up that way. Human and naked, that is. I came on your bed myself...the floor was uncomfortable." He smirked and placed a hand on her flushed face. "What's wrong? I thought this would have been a nice surprise to wake up to for you..." _

_The brunette shook her head. "Maybe if-if you had some clothes on," she said embarrassedly. "This is a really awkward way to wake up, to be honest."_

"_But I thought you liked me..?"_

"_I do," Anzu explained, biting her lip. "It's just that...I wasn't expecting you to be in my bed...like** this**...I mean...Well, I don't know. I was just really startled."_

_Yami raised an eyebrow and sat up slightly, pulling the comforter up over his lower body. "There, is that any better?" he asked with a lopsided grin. _

"_Not really, but it's a start. And I'm really going to need to wash these sheets later and I —"_

_She didn't get a chance to say anything more, because of the impatient-ness of the Puzzle Spirit. Rolling his crimson eyes, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Anzu, shocked, had opened her mouth to protest...but that only seemed to serve as an invitation for him to further deepen the kiss. _

"_Mmph...Yami," Anzu tried to get a few words out, but her voice went unheard. "Yami..." she sighed, giving up and letting the kiss progress._

_Until it began to go further than just kissing, she made no objections. But when he began to unbutton her nightshirt, she turned pink and pushed against his chest. "Yami, no...Not right now." She looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "I mean, my parents are home and everything. Besides..." she pecked him on the lips. "I have to get ready for school."_

_Yami groaned. "School..? **Now**..?"_

"_Well, yeah. It's a school day. The gang will probably be over to... get me... soon..." She let out a little moan of pleasure as the spirit-turned-human began to suck gently on the point where her neck and shoulder met. _

"_Why can't you skip school? Today is a special day, after all. Shouldn't we be celebrating my getting a human body?" Yami asked hopefully. He took her hands in his own and pressed them against his torso. He let go and felt as she traced her fingers across his hard chest and stomach. Groaning, he closed his eyes. The feeling was so much better than he imagined it would be. _

_Leaning down once more, he finished undoing her top and lifted it off of her. When she hid her face in embarrassment, he just laughed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." When noticing her confused look, he explained how he had peeked in on her taking a shower earlier in the week while in his kitten form._

"_**PERVERT**!"_

_Anzu raised a hand to slap him, but Yami caught her hand and raised it to his lips, nipping playfully at her fingers. Then he placed her arm over her head and leaned back down, capturing her lips in another heated kiss and brushing their bare torsos against each other._

_The brunette teen moaned loudly, not hearing as her mother yelled out something from the kitchen. They both ignored it, and it was forgotten. They were once again lost in their world of pleasure, and Anzu was in the middle of removing her pajama bottoms when suddenly -_

"_Anzu!"_

_The door to the bedroom burst open and three teenaged boys bounded inside, each stopping dead when they noticed the two on the bed. _

"...And that's when you guys so rudely interrupted us," Yami explained, concluding his story with a wide smile on his face.

Yugi, whose face was very flushed now, opened his mouth to speak. When no words came, however, he closed it and shook his head. Then he lowered his gaze to the floor, thinking that he'd never again be able to look at his two best friends the same way anymore.

Jounouchi let out a low whistle. "Wow...no wonder you were so pissed off when we barged it. I would be too, if it happened to me." He went over and slapped Yami on the back. "I mean, damn! Imagine the bon—"

Anzu slapped the blonde to shut him up. "You idiot, this is not the most appropriate time for your stupid jokes."

"Sorry!" Jou laughed, feigning innocence. He then cleared his throat and turned around. "So...eh...you might wanna get dressed, 'Zoo. We're gonna be late for school all because of your fucking around with Yami." He stepped aside to avoid being slapped again. Then he walked out of the room to start up the car.

Honda followed behind him, not having said anything the entire time.

Yugi stayed behind, still trying to find words to express his complete shock. After a few silent minutes, all he could come up with was: "Geez, Yami...I didn't know you kept so many sexual desires hidden from me." Then he blushed, stood up, apologized for the intrusion and fled the room.

Anzu sighed and leaned over so that her upper body rested against Yami's. "Well that sucked," she said. "I mean, it's just my luck that I get busted right when I was beginning to enjoy myself." She pouted and looked up at the tri-haired former-pharaoh.

"Well, you know what they always say," Yami said, giving the blue-eyed girl a playful lick on the lips. "...Black cats **are** bad luck."

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Tada! (squeals) I'm so happy this fic is finally complete! It took, like, forever. Anyhoo...I hope you all enjoyed the final chappie! I enjoyed writing it..the YamixAnzu-ness was especially fun! And I love my ending line:P Please review!


End file.
